<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He can’t help himself by Dring1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729964">He can’t help himself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dring1/pseuds/Dring1'>Dring1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jerking, Masturbation, Other, cum, jizz, public, solo male, wanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dring1/pseuds/Dring1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne - Relationship, Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne, Bruce wayne/his hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He can’t help himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce landed on the rooftop, crouched on one knee cape flowing down either side of his, he was visibly in pain. He stood up and a boner was pressed against the inside of his batsuit, the spandex showed everything, every inch of his massive cock was on display. He’d just had a talk with catwoman and her new outfit was especially skimpy, she now wears a leather one piece suit with the zipper so low you could see EVERYTHING he’d managed to hide it while he was talking to her but what could he do now. “I can’t fight crime like this” he thought to himself looking at the enormous bulge, “just go away!” But it wasn’t, the more he tried to make it go away the more images of catwomans beautiful tits filled his head. There was only one way to do this. The HARD way.</p><p>He sat down against a wall on the rooftop and started undoing his utility belt, leaving it laying either side of him, the then pulled down his pants to just below his ass causing his cock to spring forward slapping him on his muscular stomach. He looked embarrassed, his 9 inch cock was red and throbbing for a criminal, the veins were bulging and the tip was weeping precum. He grasped the base and and slowly drew his hand up the tower. Slowly stroking himself thinking of catwomans rack. He sped up, jerking himself off in public was a turn on for him making him harder and harder, he spat on his hand going faster and faster, picturing catwoman sucking his cock, her wet mouth slobbing on his member. Faster. Picturing pounding her pussy while she looked him in the eyes. Even faster. Slamming it in her ass making her scream. He was pounding his cock, jerking faster than ever, Precum dribbling down his knuckles, faster, faster, faster, he was getting closer, closer to release closer to pleasure he was there! 8 hot ropes of cum covered his toned stomach seeping in to the costume, he moaned loudly, groaning as he shot his load across himself. </p><p>It was at this moment he looked up, seeing cat woman perched on a satellite dish, “no don’t stop I was enjoying the show big boy”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>